Modern Day School
by Vitzy
Summary: What if Malory Towers and all it's school girls existed in the 21st Century? What teenage drama would unfold? What would the struggles be? Read and find out! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I'm not Enid Blyton and I don't own any characters no not even the ones I've made up, because they don't belong to me...well apart from Tazi (you'll see why)**

**A/N: So this is my first EVER Blyton-esque fic. Give it a chance!**

A shriek rang through the Rivers Household as Darrel came tearing up the stairs to her parents' bedroom, her AS results clutched in her hands.

"You get what you wanted?" Mr. Rivers asked, his intelligent yet soft eyes, trying to decipher the expression on his daughter's face.

"YES! Oh my God! I'm so so SO happy! I can like totally apply to Warwick with these grades!"

"Well, that's brilliant honey. I'm very proud of you!" Mrs Rivers said in a tired but elated voice. She smiled gently at her daughter's glowing face.

With that, Darrel gave another excited squeal and went to find her sister, Felicity.

Felicity was in the garden, talking to a boy from her primary school when her four years older sister came rushing outside to meet them.

"Fliss, guess what! I got an A in English Lit," Darrel exclaimed her brown curls bouncing around her face.

Felicity's face split into a grin as she clapped her sister on her back. "That's great Darr, what about History , Maths and Critical Thinking?"

"A B and C, in that order," came back her sister's reply.

"That's some amazing results Darrel, my sister got her AS results back today, too." The boy said shyly looking up at the tall but kind-hearted girl.

"Oh hello, Teddy. Are you staying for the party? And how did Tazi do?"

"Not too bad, she's a bit disappointed though. She wanted all A's but she got AABBC instead." Teddy replied, smiling a little at Felicity's shocked face.

The younger, blonde girl looked at her sister and mouthed 'a little disappointed?' Darrel giggled and said , "Well tell Tazi that they are fantastic results and that she should be proud of them!"

Teddy nodded but then added "she wanted to be a doctor you know. Like your dad, but all the universities these days are asking for three A's at A level...so it seems she won't be able to go down that career anymore."

"Well being a doctor is not all that anyway. Dad often says he wished that he hadn't chosen to go down this career path. He was very good at Art when he was younger. He even painted a portrait of mum, when they had been newly married." Felicity wisely added.

Just then Tazi, herself came up into the garden and along with her was her friend Tori.

Tori was a year younger than Darrel and Tazi but the three got along famously. Tori didn't go to the same secondary school as Tazi and Darrel.

Both Tazi and Darrel attended Malory Towers, a boarding school in Cornwall where they made lots of friends like Sally and Alicia and Mary-Lou. It was the fact that the girls always came back home so happy, which made Mr and Mrs Betts (Tori's parents) decide to put Tori into the school for her two final years of education.

Tori was positively excited about going to Malory Towers. From her two friends and sister she had heard a great many tales.

About the strict head teacher Miss Grayling to the funny prankster Alicia and to the newly appointed sports Captain Sally.

"Guys! I was just about to call you two! Congratulations on your results!" Darrel shouted running up to hug the girls.

Tazi, a small Indian girl beamed back at her and said, "Guess what Miss. Genius got for her G.C.S.E's?"

Darrel rolled her eyes and said "All A stars?" Tori, a tall white girl laughed and winked at Teddy, who blushed. "Not quite. I got eight A stars and seven A's...bit upset about Spanish though. Although I'm sending it to get remarked."

"Oh dear God, you guys are way too clever for me, I'm going to go find June, she's helping mum with the drinks...you coming Teddy?" Felicity said swishing her blonde hair over her shoulders.

The three girls smiled indulgently at the younger two and also trooped inside, the Sun was, after all, blazing down on their necks.

Inside, all the adults were present and a full blown party was already head way. Darrel looked around in slight awe. Just half an hour back, the house had looked so calm and simple...now it was all done up and, well, _party _like!

"It's party time! One of Alicia's brother's yelled as he carried Alicia on his broad shoulders. Alicia was laughing merrily and upon seeing Darrel, Tori and Tazi she jumped off and came over to them.

"Let me guess," Tazi began.

"Five A grades?" Darrel finished in mock disgust.

Alicia simply nodded her head. Tori laughed and said "Why am I not surprised?"

"When's Sally arriving?" Alicia asked as she looked out of the window a gleam in her eye.

Every year after results day, the Rivers threw a party to celebrate the girls' success and every year, without fail, the Hope family would arrive later than everyone else.

"Well most people aren't here, yet so don't expect Sally any time soon!" Darrel said in amusement.

"Anyway, Upper Sixth, this year! Who do you think Head girl will be?" Tazi asked.

"Oh it's got to be you, Darrel," Alicia said, only half listening. But Darrel wasn't really paying attention either. She had just realised that Alicia didn't even know that Tori was joining Malory Towers.

In fact no one did, apart from her and Tazi's family. Darrel frowned at Tori and forced her to follow her into a corner, leaving a bewildered Tazi and Alicia behind.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Darrel asked in genuine curiosity.

Tori placed a hand on Darrel's shoulder and pushed gently. Darrel took a few steps back , at once.

"Mum and Dad want to make an announcement once everyone is here." Tori replied.

Once that was cleared up, both girl joined the group and by that time more people had arrived.

**A/N: Tori is based on vicky199416 and those are her actual GCSE grades, so WELL DONE VIC! Tazi is based on me and those are my real AS grades, too :)**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Please Review**

**Vitzy-**


End file.
